Over the years many apparatus have been devised to aid an animal owner in cleaning up the waste of their animal from the ground. Although a simple shovel may be used to scoop under the waste the shovel may also inadvertently scoop up a portion of the underlying ground. Today, many animal owners have well maintained and manicured lawns making it undesirable to use a shovel to scoop up the waste. Further, the waste may become entangled in tall, thick grass of these lawns, making removal of the waste difficult without damaging the lawn.
Additionally, although shovels and pitch forks have been used in the past to scoop waste, use of a shovel or pitch fork requires an undesirable pushing motion to scoop up the waste. Also, once the waste is scooped with a shovel or pitch fork, two hands are required to lift and balance the waste on the shovel or forks. Further, the pushing and lifting may require an undesirable bending or twisting motion by the user. There is accordingly a need for a waste removal tool that may be pulled through and over grass to remove waste from the grass without causing damage to the lawn. There is a further need for a tool that is operable by the user in an up-right, standing or walking position that also allows the user to scoop and lift waste with a one hand operation.